


Pace Yourself

by flitterflutterfly



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Date, Foreplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flitterflutterfly/pseuds/flitterflutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John paused. “Does this mean I can take you back to my apartment?” </p><p>Rodney laughed, surprised, and nodded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pace Yourself

“That,” John proclaimed, “was amazing.”

Rodney snorted, still clutching his extra extra large bowl of popcorn protectively to his chest. “You just liked the explosions.”

“I mean, I knew it would be good,” John continued as if Rodney hadn’t said anything. “They blew up a football field in the previews for it, after all. Only Bane would be evil enough to interrupt a game like that.”

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?” Rodney stepped closer, bumping his shoulders with John.

John turned, eyes suddenly hesitant. “Did you like it?”

“Of course I did,” Rodney shook his head. “What Batman fan wouldn’t like the newest  _Dark Knight_  movie?”

“Well at least I accomplished something,” John said, a frown tugging at the edge of his lips. Rodney figured he was thinking of the rest of their rather disastrous date… picnics were no fun in the rain and while Rodney was usually fond of Chinese food, the orange chicken wasn’t what he’d ordered.

“Hey,” Rodney said, before John could get too morose. “I had a great time.”

John paused. “Does that mean I can take you back to my apartment?”

Rodney laughed, surprised, and nodded. He leaned into John as the man put a hand on the small of his back and let him lead them to the rental car. They were, after all, only on Earth for another couple of days and, despite DADT having been recalled, it was a bit harder to be open about their budding relationship on Atlantis.

Twenty minutes later, Rodney found himself half on John’s lap, watching him drain away the last beer in his bottle before setting it down on the side table. The popcorn was now totally demolished, all that was left of it shown in slightly buttery fingers and a mildly sticky tongue.

Rodney lifted one of those fingers, debating getting up to go to John’s (or rather John’s brothers, since apparently his family had apartments all over the world that they just kept incase they needed to stay somewhere) kitchen to wash off. He was too comfortable to move, though, so instead Rodney stuck it in his mouth, sucking the salt away.

John’s breath hitched besides him and Rodney glanced over to find his boyfriend,  _boyfriend-_  that word never failed to elicit a shudder through him, staring greedily at his mouth.

Rodney raised an eyebrow and stuck in a second finger, making his sucking noises obscenely more obnoxious.

He was on his back before he even saw John move. “Hey,” he huffed, taking his fingers out of his mouth.

“Hey,” John said back, his voice hoarse. He leaned in and took Rodney’s still wet fingers in his own mouth, gently licking at them.

Rodney’s watched with wide eyes, his cock twitching in his nice jeans. John’s body aligned with his in one smooth move and he rocked.

Gasping, Rodney’s head arched back and his eyes closed briefly. “ _John_.”

“I got you,” John murmured. “I know what you need.”

Rodney clutched at his lover’s arms. “Just you,” he said. “Only you.”

John huffed, taking his mouth away from Rodney’s fingers and moving it to Rodney’s neck. “Good.”

“I knew you were the possessive type,” Rodney said, one hand softly stroking down John’s spine.

“You don’t mind,” John stated.

Rodney shook his head. How could he? “So few people in my life have cared for me enough to even contemplate being possessive,” he admitted softly.

“So few people have every bothered to see you,” John said. “And they are fools for it.”

Rodney felt his cheeks heating up as John’s eyes met his squarely. “I only need you,” he said, repeating his earlier words.

“You have me,” John promised. “You’ll always have me.”

“You can’t,” Rodney moaned as John rocked again, both of their cocks rubbing behind denim. “You can’t promise that. Not with our jobs.”

John didn’t answer, probably because he didn’t have an answer to that. It was only the truth. Instead, he pushed harder and Rodney gasped. “This would be better naked.”

“Yeah,” Rodney chuckled breathlessly. He couldn’t contain a noise of disappointment, though, as John made to get up off him.

John shushed him gently. “Come on, let’s go to the bed.”

“John,” Rodney said, stopping him. He reached a hand up and stroked John’s cheek. “I love you.”

John’s breath hitched and the turned to fully face Rodney. “I… me too, Rodney. God, I love you so much.” There was pain in John’s tone, as if his words had waited too long for this moment.

Rodney thought of Katie and Jennifer and all the countless girls in between and closed his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“No,” John told him harshly. “You’re here now. That’s what matters.”

It wasn’t enough, not to make up for those years of pining and longing and hoping only for Rodney to show him an engagement ring and ask him  _again_  to be his best man. Only to wonder why, one month later, Rodney called the wedding off unexpectedly and Jennifer showed up at John’s door and slapped him roughly across the face before asking to be transferred back to Earth.

Nearly six years after they first met, more than five since John had fallen in love, and it was a drunken kiss that had them starting this relationship.

“I’m here,” Rodney said, his fingers trembling now as he clutched at John’s shirt. “We got here.”

John reached down and kissed Rodney chastely on the lips. “And we’re not going anywhere.”


End file.
